


Lemon Sour

by OfTheDunedain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human realm adventure, Lunch date, M/M, Octome 2020, literal lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDunedain/pseuds/OfTheDunedain
Summary: It was a beautiful day, and you were absolutely going to make sure that you spent most of it on the beach soaking up the sun. However, you knew that your tall, redheaded companion was absolutely not going to make it all the way to the water without a top off—and you did not mean gasoline.--In which I get creative and use an actual lemon instead of writing a lemon for the Octome prompt.Reader is gender neutral.Octome 2020, Day 19: Lemon/Eggplant
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Lemon Sour

It was a beautiful day, and you were absolutely going to make sure that you spent most of it on the beach soaking up the sun. However, you knew that your tall, redheaded companion was absolutely not going to make it all the way to the water without a top off—and you did not mean gasoline.

You tugged on the glass door, opening it easily and allowing the smell of food to escape outside the restaurant. It was enough to nearly make your own stomach growl, so you knew without a doubt the behemoth beside you was salivating already. You glanced up toward Beelzebub, noting the way his amethyst eyes had brightened and the way his mouth had settled in anticipation of food. It was enough to make you laugh to yourself, and you hooked an arm through his and pulled him inside. “Well, come on! I called ahead and told them that you’re going to be training for an eating contest, so you should be able to order a lot of food with no problems.”

The pleasant smile that stretched over his features was honestly too pure to be sported on a demon, but it was one of your favorite non-sequiturs about him. “Thanks. You really do think of everything,” he observed in that pleasant rumble.

You grinned. “I certainly try,” you laughed.

From the corner of your eye, you could make out the hostesses of the place eyeing you from their spot ahead; perhaps it was more right to say you could see them checking out Beelzebub. If you garnered any glance at all, it was probably only in the _“why is he with_ them _?”_ capacity—not that you really blamed them. It was not every day that a human in the mortal realm could say they laid eyes on someone who had been hand crafted by god himself. And Beel certainly looked the part.

The Avatar of Gluttony himself, though? He did not seem to notice their attention at all.

“Welcome! How many?” One of the hostesses chirped, her customer-friendly lilt working in overdrive in efforts to summon the redhead’s attention; Beel, however, was already eyeing the menu that was sitting on the counter, and did not seem to pay her any mind.

“Just two,” you answered instead, watching with some veneer of amusement as the hostesses’ shoulders slumped. Perhaps they understood that you were there together now. “I called ahead earlier, actually. My boyfriend is training for an eating competition, so I didn’t want to overstrain your kitchen…”

That seemed to surprise the girls behind the podium, and they flicked their eyes toward Beelzebub with a newfound wonderment. Perhaps a tall, muscle-y jock was not _really_ the type they had thought would walk in the door to answer _that_ call. “Oh, that’s you guys? Okay, sure. No problem. Right this way, and I’ll let your server know you’re here.”

You tugged on Beel’s hand to get him to start walking, and passed through the restaurant toward a booth near the kitchen. It was a good spot, you imagined; the shorter the walk, the faster Beel’s food would make it to the table from the stove, and that in turn would mean you _would_ _not_ have to utilize the pact to keep him from tearing the whole place down in impatience. It had taken you too long to convince Lucifer to even _let_ the two of you pop over to the human realm alone—if you messed it up somehow, you had a hard time imagining either you or Beel would be leaving the House of Lamentation often.

“Can I get you both something to drink?” The hostess asked, flashing Beelzebub a prettier smile than you received and setting the menus on the table before you.

“I’ll take a milkshake,” Beel immediately responded.

“And I’d like an iced tea, extra lemon on the side,” you volleyed next.

While the hostess surely was not super interested in affirming _your_ order, she did give Beelzebub a blue-ribbon smile. “Coming right up,” she assured. And with that, the woman turned on her heels and disappeared, presumably to fetch your drink orders.

“I should’ve realized how popular you were going to be around here,” you hummed with a smirk as you took the menu in hand and began to pore over it.

Vaguely you were aware of your demon frowning in confusion across from you, eyes lifting away from the drool-worthy photographs of food and instead marking you. “What do you mean?” He inquired.

You could not help it; you laughed. Beel’s humility was one of his more endearing traits, though perhaps you _wished_ he had a bit more of Asmo’s gumption at times so he understood just how amazing he was. “Don’t worry about it, Beel. Order whatever you want—you’re going to need your energy when we make it to the beach.”

That made the demon’s eyes gleam, and they promptly dropped back to examine the menu again. “You’re going to try surfing with me, right?”

You halted in your motions, flicking your own attention up to mark the redhead across the table. “…I don’t know,” you murmured. Surfing was not exactly a sport you had an abundance of confidence in attempting. Not only had you never done it before, but it was also on the dangerous side. What if you were terrible and drowned? Or even worse, was one of those super unlucky folks who got chomped on by a shark?

Beelzebub noted your hesitation and cast you a rather disarming smile. “I promise you’ll be fine. I’ll teach you, and I’ll be right there. Come on, it’s a day to try new things.”

Well, that made it nearly impossible to refuse. “All right, Beel, you win. I’ll try surfing—but you’re not allowed to laugh at me if I’m terrible.”

Beel’s brow furrowed slightly. “I would never laugh at you,” he declared simply.

You would have explained it was more of an expression or joke than a proper request, but the hostess returned with your drinks and lemon slices and interrupted the opportunity. The milkshake was a perfect example of the treat; the whipped cream and cherry so expertly done that it sort of looked like the glass could have been used in a photo for the menu. Clearly they had put some effort into this—likely because of Beel. For your part, your tea looked fine enough. But the small bowl of lemon slices they dropped off at its side was nearly tossed your way as an afterthought. Fleetingly you wondered if going out in the mortal realm with _any_ of the brothers would have proven a similar experience.

“Your server’ll be right with you to take your order,” the hostess offered brightly, clear eyes sticking to Beel as if tethered. “But if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, ’kay?”

Beelzebub nodded, but was already reaching for his milkshake. Even the hostess could tell nothing in the room was as important to him in that moment, so you watched as she rather awkwardly moved on without receiving any verbal response. Smirking to yourself, you reached for one of the citrus slices, intent on squeezing it into your drink.

Beel, though, stopped drinking to frown at the small bowl beside your glass. “What’s that?” He asked.

“Oh, these? They’re lemons,” you answered easily. Then you paused, thoughtfully eying the remaining pieces and then looking to the demon across from you. “Here—wanna try one?” You asked, already reaching for the D.D.D. you had tucked away.

There was one certainty in your life, and that was Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, would never turn down food.

“Really?” Beel asked, face brightening.

You nodded. “Mhmm. Here, I’ll record you trying it and send it to the others. They’re going to be jealous we’re out having a good time.” You could not help but smile in anticipation.

Beelzebub, however, did not seem to care you were turning the camera onto him at all, though. He was already reaching to take two of the wedges into his hand. You felt a laugh beginning to press against your chest as you watched him pop the lemon into his mouth through the camera’s lens, but try as you could to keep it silent, the moment the demon’s face puckered against the citrus’ sour tang, it escaped you freely.

“What do you think, Beel?” You asked.

“I didn’t know they’d be this sour!” He exclaimed, already having swallowed them whole—rind and all. Slowly, his expression returned to normal, but you could see the happy gleam hanging in his amethyst eyes all the same. “You called these lemons?”

“Yup,” you remarked, laughing again as he reached for your bowl once more. “Guess we’ll have to order you some more, huh?”

Beel nodded happily as you shut off the recording, already embedding it into the House of Lamentation group chat.

“Guess you were right, Beel,” you hummed pleasantly, sending it off knowing already Belphie and Lucifer would find the video as adorable as you did. There was a click as you locked the D.D.D. and set it aside once more, your smile wide and happy as you watched Beelzebub eat. “It really _is_ a day to try new things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha. Guys, I can't write smut to save my life. So here is me being creative for day 19! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the short flash fiction. Beel is best boy, you cannot change my mind. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
